


A different kind of interrogation

by JohnDoe44



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rape, Sex, Torture, Unusual Methods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnDoe44/pseuds/JohnDoe44
Summary: Daenerys captures the Kingslayer and seeks to get information about Cersei.
Relationships: Daenerys Targaryen/Jaime Lannister
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	A different kind of interrogation

She strolled through the camp, smiling at her Dothraki as she passed them en route to her destination. She felt good, she felt very good. She had finally tasted victory in Westeros, and she was hungry for more of it. They had destroyed the Lannister men in the field, the Dothraki ran them down whilst she torched them from the sky. It hadn’t all gone her way though. While they managed to capture the grain, the Tyrell gold had already reached the capital. Then there was the weapon they had used on Drogon, it had hurt him. Still she was content. She had captured something far more valuable than gold. She pushed open the flap and walked into the tent, not at all surprised to find her hand inside with the prisoner.

“Leave Tyrion.” She commanded.

“Your Grace...” He tried.

“Now.” She said sternly, and he walked out of the tent clearly frustrated. She then looked at the prisoner. He was on the floor, leaning against the pole with which his hands were restrained. He was dirty from battle, his golden armour was besmirched with blood, dirt and ash. He stared up at her defiantly. “Kingslayer.” She greeted simply, she had waited for this day for as long as she could remember.

“Daenerys Targaryen I presume.” He replied mockingly, he was as insufferable as his brother. “You’ve certainly got the look.”

“So I’ve been told.” She answered. “You have no idea how much I’ve been looking forward to meeting you.”

“Always nice to meet an admirer.” He jested, he was making her blood boil.

“My brother and I used to imagine all the ways we could kill you.” She said.

“The quickest would be my preference.” He said. He was getting under her skin.

“Unfortunately for you it’s not your choice.” She replied.

“What do you know of your father exactly?” He asked. “What fantasies were raised believing.”

“That he was a good and wise king.” She responded, to which he laughed. “I have since learned the truth. I know my father was an evil man.”

“And yet you wish to kill me?” He asked.

“He was still your king.” She pointed out. “Besides, he wasn’t the only dragon butchered that day.” The cocky grin vanished from his features.

“That wasn’t me.” He said softly.

“No. But it was Lannister men. And you did nothing to protect them.” She said. He gave no response, instead he averted his gaze. He was right where she wanted him. “That thing you shot at my dragon. Are there more?” She asked.

“Of course.” He answered.

“And what else does your sister have in store?” She asked, he said nothing. “This will go better for you if you cooperate.”

“I won’t betray Cersei.” He said defiantly.

“Why not?” She asked. “Why does your sister inspire such loyalty from you?”

“I love her.” He said.

“So I’ve heard.” She said. “But she doesn’t love you does she?”

“Of course she does.” He said.

“Tyrion says differently, he claims your love is one sided.” She said. “She hasn’t been faithful to you.”

“Robert was her husband.” He said.

“I’m not talking of Robert.” She said. “What were the names?” She asked feigning ignorance. “Lancel. Yes that’s it Lancel Lannister, your cousin.”

“Lies.” He snarled.

“Kettleback.” She said. “A guard of hers I believe.”

“Lies!” He said.

“And now she fucks a pirate.” She said.

“She’s using Greyjoy.” He said.

“Or is she using you?” She said, he looked furious but didn’t answer. “Tyrion says you are most faithful to her. He says she’s the only woman you’ve ever had.” He nodded. “That doesn’t seem fair.”

“Cersei is all I need.” He said.

“We shall see.” She said, she tugged on the lace of her gown and it fell to the floor. He looked at her naked body in shock, before averting his eyes. She straddled him. “I spent so long thinking of a punishment for you Kingslayer, what torture would work best on you? Then it occurred to me. Your honour. I will take what little honour you have left. That last scrap of honour you felt by remaining faithful to your love.” She yanked down his trousers roughly, and took his soft manhood in her hand.

“You really are a whore.” He spat. She smiled as he felt him harden in her grip. 

“After you’ve had me Kingslayer you will never think of your love again.” She said as she impales herself on his shaft. She smiled as he struggled not to moan. She rolled her hips slowly, she wanted this to last. As she moved herself up and down his manhood he refused to meet her eye, a pained expression on his face as he fought the pleasure. “I feel better than her don’t I Kingslayer?” She mocked as she moved her body. Unfortunately her attempts to torture him are thwarted when she loses herself to her own pleasure. She quickens to pace on instinct, but she still gets what she wants. She can see he’s trying to hold himself together but he fails, the heat from his loins spills into triggering her own release. Once she had recovered, she redressed and went to leave, but turned back before she did. “Perhaps your friend Bronn will be more eager to betray Cersei, Tyrion tells me he’s quite easy to buy.” With that she left, she never expected to get anything out of him. She just wanted to take something from him.


End file.
